


you don't know the half of it

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noona Kink, Punishment, Sounding, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: misbehavior invites lessons to learn. taeyong should've known better, especially when it comes to doyoung





	you don't know the half of it

the sounds of shuffling bedsheets and whines can be heard from their bedroom, and taeyong can be seen squirming and writhing under doyoung’s stare. the latter is circling the bed as taeyong follows him with his eyes, which are watery and heavy and simultaneously excited and curious.

 

doyoung traces the hem of his baby pink skirt and makes sure taeyong’s eyes are on him, as if to remind him of what can happen when he gets too curious.

 

and taeyong is clearly all too affected by every little move of the younger, muffled whines leaving his lips, as if begging for something they both know they want. and finally, taeyong voices it out, “d-doyoungie, p-please.” 

 

“please what, angel?”, doyoung flutters his eyelids, mocking taeyong.

 

“touch me, doyoungie”

 

“but i’m not doyoungie, baby.”

 

and taeyong feels his cheeks flush, as he recalls who doyoung is in this moment. yes, he was the one who admitted to wanting to try it out, and he’s the one who got completely obsessed with submitting to the younger, as if it was written in his destiny to be his slutty, slutty baby. but everytime the word leaves his mouth, he’s either too gone to care, or actually in a not completely hazy state of mind, and humiliation floods him up as he has to say it.

 

“who am i, taeyong?”

 

and with a heavy sigh, taeyong breathes it out, barely above a whisper:

 

“my noona”

 

and doyoung, because he’s as evil as taeyong imagined him to be, only pushes him further.

 

“what was that? speak up, angel.”

 

“you’re m-my noona”, he says it louder. dread and /fucking humiliation travel up his spine like a shiver, and he’s sweating and squirming and wants to rid himself of these ropes so he can cover his red face.

 

“that’s more like it. but i won’t touch you, do you know why?”

 

and taeyong recalls the reason he’s like this in the first place. he knows better than to touch things that aren’t his, without permission. but doyoung’s thighs: the milky, supple skin against the complementing light pink tennis skirt, the peak of his bottom when he bent down for a short minute: it was too inviting to taeyong, and he did what he thought was right in the moment.

 

of course, doyoung thought otherwise. always thought otherwise. teasing taeyong was his biggest source of entertainment.

 

“b-because i touched.”

 

“what did you touch, babyboy?”

 

“you.”

 

and doyoung, while circling around him, let out a low chuckle and simply nodded.    
  


“yes. and i think you deserve a punishment for that.”

 

taeyong looked at doyoung with pleading eyes. he so badly wanted it, but at the same time, he didn’t. god knows how many hours he had to edge last time.

 

“i-i’m sorry, noona! i’ll b-be a good boy, i-i promise.” the words drip out of his mouth with sincerity, because taeyong really doesn’t want to get punished. 

 

“you will, baby. but you still need your punishment. it’s the only way you’ll learn.”, doyoung finishes with a smirk, and taeyong melts under his gaze. 

 

he walks out of the room and leaves taeyong to his thoughts. while he /really doesn’t want a punishment, he /really wants to see what his noona has in store for him. he’s breathing heavily, dreading while anticipating it at the same time. sweat trails down his face, what with the fan turned off and the ever present nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

 

doyoung comes back, and he’s holding two metal rods of different widths. taeyong squints to see what they are, and when he understands what they are, the dread instantly fades.

 

sounds.

 

he’s carrying two sounds and lube in his hand, and a small smirk on his face as he enters and settles at the edge of the bed, fiddling with taeyong’s hair with his free hand.

 

“you’re gonna take your punishment like a good boy, right?” doyoung whispers, and taeyong can feel the heat of his breath fanning on his face. he simply nods with eyes indicating that taeyong will take anything for the younger.

  
  


doyoung smiles in return and places a chaste kiss on his forehead, as he scoots closer to taeyong’s crotch and places lingering touches on his half-hard cock. his length twitches with every contact made with doyoung’s hand, and the younger definitely minds that, tssk-ing as he withdraws his hand completely.

 

“it’ll hurt more if you’re fully hard, baby. calm down for me.”

 

taeyong moans in response, needy for doyoung to touch him more, more, more; but he knows better than to ask for something he can’t have.

 

doyoung is working with the equipment, applying disinfectant and lube and reassuring taeyong that he’s such a good boy for noona, “making noona so happy.”

 

when the cold rod makes contact with his slit, his mind goes blank: all presumptions are thrown out the window as he closes his eyes and lets doyoung take control of his meek body. the ball of the sound enters his slit, and taeyong lets out a guttural moan; they’re barely getting started and taeyong’s such a mess. 

 

doyoung pushes more of the sound into his slit, and with every centimeter of the metal rod entering him, his mind gets hazier and hazier. his breaths are laboured and full of lust as doyoung starts moving the sound inside him: slow at first, then progressively picking up the pace.

 

with every movement of the sound in him, taeyong feels himself getting harder and harder under doyoung’s touch. he’s panting and sobbing, needing more despite being so full. doyoung stares at him with genuine amazement and love as he tries to push the sound deeper into his baby.

 

all this while, doyoung murmurs praises and gives taeyong all the love he can give, and taeyong drinks it all up, and becomes the best boy for his loving noona.

 

“noona is so proud of you, babyboy.”

“you’re so beautiful, my angel.”

“you’re such a good boy, yongie. noona loves you.”

 

by the time taeyong’s nearing his climax, he’s a sobbing mess: he feels so good. he’s filled to the brim with the rod inside him and he’s bathing in the love doyoung’s giving him. it’s all so much, in the best way possible. he’s not sure if he wants to cum or he wants doyoung to continue pushing the sound in and out of him forever and constantly loving him.

 

“n-noona, i’m close-hhngh” he’s crying and tears cover his glistening face, and doyoung doesn’t reply, only takes the time to admire how precious and fucked out his baby looks from such a simple punishment.

 

“yongie is close? will you cum for noona?”

“y-yes! let taeyongie cum, please noona please please plea-” he isn’t even sure of what’s coming out of his mouth right now. are they pleas or they garbled sentences? either way, doyoung takes out the sound from him, ever so slowly, and once it’s out, taeyong sobs even harder at the missing rod.

 

but as soon as it get removed, doyoung’s hand wrap around his cock. stroking it lazily, he kisses taeyong’s forehead and cheeks and satiates his needs.

 

“cum for me, babyboy. let yourself go.”

 

and doyoung’s deep voice, those two sentences is all it takes is for taeyong to be pushed over the edge. je spills into doyoung’s hand and on his chest; sticky, hot seed coming out spurt by spurt. 

 

taeyong’s head is thrown back as doyoung milks out the remainder of cum from him, and once he’s settled, he brings his hand up to his mouth and laps it all up. and all taeyong can do is sit and admire how pretty he looks right now, taking care of him so well.

 

plenty of kisses and a blowjob from taeyong later, they’re settled in the bathtub, cleaning off the remainder of the mess that’s on them, as doyoung rubs taeyong with a soft, sweet soap.

 

taeyong sits in the tub, feeling the heat of doyoung’s skin, and he basks in all of it. 

doyoung sits right behind him, teasing taeyong and also making him feel like an angel. 

 

they’re good like this. they’re perfect like this. no matter how hard doyoung scrubs (though he won’t even bother trying, because it’ll harm taeyong’s skin), the love taeyong has for him will never fade. it isn’t settled on him like dust or sweat, that’s easily washed away. it’s embedded in him, like a tattoo. like the stars etched in the night sky. permanent. constant. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "i want it all" by COIN  
> aahh i had the sudden urge to upload something so here's something short i wrote last year knfkff  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> talk to me on twitter @eboyjaehyun


End file.
